Adam D. Draco
Adam D. Draco (アダムD.ドラコ Adamu Dī Dorako) is a powerful mage and reliable mercenary, who is part of the famous Koma Inu guild. He is very known inside the guild due to his unique attitude and charisma. As evident, Adam is a family member of the Draco Family, who themselves are almost all mercenaries, being the son of Hendou D. Draco, grandson of Daisuke D. Draco and closest cousin of Jake D. Draco. Through the guild and the country, he is known as the Home-Runner (ホームランナー Hōmu Ran'nā) due to his savage prowess at the use of a metal bat in conjunction with his fighting style. Adam was one of the members of the Family with the least magical potential, focusing on his parkour and athletic skills instead, it wasn't until later on after many training and effort that Adam was capable of unleashing his magical power. He focuses on a single and simple magic, surprisingly being not called out by being not that much skilled with its usage. Appearance Adam's appearance is shown to be quite simple, despite the tendency of his family to wear such weird set of varied clothes. He possesses the trademark black hair of the Draco Family and on the same appeal, the pompadour hair style which is shared with his father and grandfather. His eyes are quite sharp and his pupils are black in color, matching to his hair while Adam's skin is a not-so-much tanned. His face shape is that of a triangular one, similar to his cousin Lucian, Adam stands at 6'0" feet and weights around 150 lbs, the same as his other cousin Damon. Due to the immense Athlete's exercises Adam practised, his body has gained quite some muscles, being described as very well built by his familiars and also by some opponents he had fought. Although his muscles aren't the biggest, Adam's strength is still big enough to rival his familiars, some of which possess much bigger figures. Such built, as stated before, is often compared to his father's and grandfather's since people already compare the size of their pompadours, their overall built is also put into matter. For his clothes, Adam almost if not always wears the same set, choosing his favorite colors for them which are red and black, similar choices to his familiars'. Even then, his set of clothes is quite simple looking even for a mage, making Adam look more like a marginal of some sort, kind of fitting his Mercenary job. Adam uses large hakama-like black pants, along with a red full-sleeved shirt whose collar reaches the upper part of his neck much like a turtleneck. The Draco also seems to casually wear a black gakuran jacket over said red shirt, the jacket being full-sleeved as well. Adam's shoes are also quite simple and black, being almost dress-styled shoes. It has been shown though that Adam has personalized versions of this set of clothes, seeing how he does a variety of missions which require him to travel to various and various places, the man possesses variations for winter and summer. Such personalized sets are basically the same clothes with slight changes. For the winter version, Adam's red turtleneck is much more stuffed, as in it is much larger in terms of clothing which helps to keep his body warm. His hakama are also much much tighter, having much more pieces of cloth inside them instead of being just large like they would normally, at the end of each leg there is white fluffy fur. His shoes are also substituted with those snow-exploring ones which are basically large stuffed boots. At last, his gakuran jacket has also received changes, now being much bigger and also having fluffy fur at collar area and at the end of each arm. When wearing the Winter Set, Adam may or not put the jacket closed over his shirt which is some unusual habit for this style. For the summer set of clothes, Adam's clothes suffer much more changes than the Winter one. His turtleneck is substituted with a red tight tank-top shirt which shows his muscles much more than before, barely covering them while his large hakama pants are shifted into tight black shorts that reach a bit below Adam's knees. His dress-styled shoes would also be substituted, this time by very open beach-like sandals which are black in color. His trademark gakuran jacket, while not substituted, is removed completely, so as Adam would not feel any discomfort or even feel too much hot due to the climate. Personality According to his father, Adam was quite a decided child at the start, preferring to improve himself in physical education rather than the rest of magical education, calling himself a natural athlete. Despite that, Adam had shown some hints that he feared the fact he could engage someone in a serious battle and lose badly. Hendou would every day talk about it with his son, discussing with and training Adam so that he could lose such fear and live futurely like a man should. It was after a lot of classes, training sessions and even certain experiences, Adam was capable of successfully overcoming said fear despite becoming much more obsessed with physical training and the such. In a way, this makes Adam quite similar to Damon, as they both were cowards towards something in the start and only needed some kind of motivation in order to bloom and lose their fears. Usually, Adam acts a serious and straight person although he doesn't say the wisest things, he is rather talkative. He mainly acts how a man should, as according to himself, by being honest and even saving people should they need it, or should they not need it as when he saved someone else's cat in a tree despite the owner being easily capable of doing so. As a man, Adam also has plenty of confidence in his person in a variety of things such as during battle or the daily situations, going as far as to not care about the strength level of his opponent nor their ability overall. Despite that, Adam doesn't resort to using bad words nor insulting his opponents in any way, instead, he respects them as far as he can. For some unknown reason, Adam also seems to be quite annoyed by the fact other people possess weird quirks. He doesn't give much matter to normal quirks but new and weird ones, he'll complain about. There are exceptions, yes, for his family. Adam has lived long enough with his family that he explains that his manly brain ignores their weird actions, doing that with every single one of them, especially his weirdest cousin Damon, in fact, Adam has come to love their quirks. He has also come to a similar level with his Guildmates, though at times Adam is still caught off guard by their sudden actions and crazy movements, the manly man still likes them very deep in his heart. In an odd fashion, Adam is shown to be very fond of badmouthing, although in a good way. Whenever something shocking or funny happens he will openly use any bad word he sees fit, going as far as to have favorite words, along with a few face faults that heavily express his emotion at the time, be it surprise or anger. As stated before, almost anything may make Adam swear off, something really cool or even something bad. In fact, Adam seems to swear more when he gets angry, showing off a face fault of similar nature, something that had become a running gag. In the most direful situations, Adam will shout these words in a variety of tones, most who live around Adam have already gotten themselves accustomed to his swearing. The athlete seems to have developed this habit since a very young age, byproduct of living with his great-uncle, Shan. Like his father, Adam can be quite emotional at times, sometimes exaggerating in the dose as he can be easily moved to the point he has his eyes torn. When hearing sad or life stories, Adam will probably be the first of his group to sob and start to cry shamelessly. In fact, despite his hard-head tendencies, he is the first person to help the innocent or those in need, showing how great his sympathy can be. Indeed, the people he dislikes the most are the ones who willingly attack the helpless. Relationships History Many years ago, Adam was born as the sole child of Hendou and an unnamed woman, who left their lives willingly, being one of the children in the Draco Family's next generation. Daisuke instantly recognized him as his direct grandson, making it where his son Hendou promises that Adam will have a thrilling life if he so wishes. This is what sets Hendou straight back to taking care of Adam, having discovered his love for his son, the man would often be a company to his child in a variety of activities. He saw how Adam had an immense affinity and like towards athletic activities, starting to help the young boy with the tasks and even manage how he did at each of them. ... ... ... ... Synopsis S-Class Trial *Forest Savagery: *Mazing City of Vosca: Magic & Abilities Similar to his familiars of the current generation, Adam wasn't much of a good fighter at the start although he was quite an Athlete. In physical education, he was considered to be the best of his class, despite showing average scores on the rest of the magical subjects in Mage's Academy. As stated out loud, Adam would do physical exercises every day, justifying his high scores at school. After being taught magic by his father and even reading some books, although forcefully, Adam has shown amazing prowess at the magical arts. Adam would be trained by both his father and some other of his familiars at both physical and magical tests. Being a natural and talented athlete, Adam has amazing physical prowess that is compared to be the highest between his cousins, being on par with Damon's. He has been shown holding several objects at the same time without breaking much of a sweat and not being crushed in the slightest by any of them, this is proven as how Adam constantly carries a heavy bat around. Even then, the mage is still pretty fast due to the training he got in physical combat, developing his accuracy and speed to astonishing levels so that he can implement them in his style. His incredible endurance also is shown to implement Adam's style, seeing how he can take hard blows and still keep going. Like Damon and unlike their other familiars, Adam doesn't rely much on a strategy. Even during a battle, he tries to focus mostly on taking down his opponent with hard and precise blows other than relying on using tactics. It should be noted though that Adam won't bother himself and may use combat knowledge to gain the upper hand in battle, despite claiming this isn't strategy or the such instead saying it is pure battle instinct. All of this together completely fits his fighting style, including the use of his heavy bat which he always carries around in order to use it as his main form of combat, being very skilled at its usage. Physical Prowess * Incredible Strength: As a result of his intense training and his constant doing of physical exercises, Adam has developed quite the muscular body, said built not being just for show. Even lifting large objects or punching them contributed to Adam's training, he would enhance both his striking and lifting strength. In fact, doing this kind of exercise not only increased his strength but also the durability of his very own body, which can now endure bone-breaking blows. Aside from lifting large things, Adam can also easily thrown them away quite the distance, having once thrown a person hundreds of meters away. His blows can take aback most opponents due to the immense force behind them, should their body resist being struck by so many fierce blows in a row, as those are capable of easily breaking rock apart and even bending hard metals when hitting strongly enough. Furthermore, Adam is capable of keeping his own balance while wielding the artifact of Eva, a large and heavy "metal" bat used in his fights, which despite its weight, can be easily swung around by the athlete as if it was a wooden bat. Much more than his normal blows, Adam's bat strikes can stagger the average enemy, even more, sending them flying back some considerable distance while being also capable of destroying hard materials. In fact, when using the highest peak of his strength, Adam can provoke air shockwaves through his bat strikes either through air or through the ground. In the air, they are not so fierce as they produce merely some wind while through the ground they are fearsome, ripping apart the entire ground and even reaching a building, despite not damaging it. *'Improved Speed': Among the many physical exercises done by Adam, there were races and simple goal-reaching runs. His father, Hendou, would increase the distance or the number of obstacles along the way each time Adam succeeded in achieving the goal within a certain timeskip, if he didn't reach it within the requirements, he'd have to redo it as many times as necessary. When Hendou would notice that Adam was having no problem at all, he would increase the difficulty by tying something heavy in the athlete's back. With said training, Adam has achieved an incredible level of speed, topping every other athlete at the festival in Gecko's Island with extreme ease, being even capable of matching Damon's speed in Shadow Drive for a minute or hitting balls at the baseball sport with very little difficulty. The fact he often plays baseball also helps with the increase in speed. Indeed, despite wielding a very heavy bat, Adam has a great amount of speed, enough that it enables him to close the gap between him and his opponent in some seconds. Further in battle, while dodging one attack, Adam is also capable of executing his own, countering his opponent's in seconds. Although not by a large margin, Adam can further implement his speed by controlling the ethernano in his body and channelling it into his legs. *'Improved Reflexes': Along with his speed, Adam's reflexes were greatly improved, being the only attribute to keep up with athlete's speed which is the second most enhanced. Due to his hobby being baseball, and Adam taking it quite seriously, every day the athlete would play it, further contributing to his enhancement with reflexes as he had to continuously do home-runs, being the batter. Each Umpire player would throw their baseballs at a different speed, and Adam had to adapt his senses each time the player was shown to be faster than the previous. With such odd training, Adam is now capable of noticing a variety of objects, blows coming after him, the size of the sport's ball contributing to how keen his reflexes turned out to be. According to Damon, Adam never missed an Umpire Shot. Once, his father consecutively threw a herd of one hundred balls towards him, Adam actually succeeded in destroying most of them with his quick bat strikes, missing only one or two balls. Using his reflexes, Adam was capable of dodging ten gunshots in a row from a Dark Mage who had invaded the docks of Gecko's Island. *'Average Accuracy': Being a practitioner of baseball Adam had to hit many and many balls, coming at him with immense speed, by using his accuracy as to not miss them. In fact, up until this day, Adam hasn't missed a single umpire shot coming at him although he missed one or two when his father used many against him. Even playing as an Umpire Shooter, Adam needed a very sharp sight as to know in what direction his ball needed to be thrown, playing as much as a Batter, this further improved the accuracy he had by hitting the catcher almost every time. Even from several meters away, Adam is capable of launching a projectile or any kind of attack in order to hit his target in a pretty accurate spot chosen by the athlete himself, should he prefer it. * Inhuman Endurance: Another attribute enhanced by his constant training, due to regularly suffering from fatigue or even physical blows, Adam had to ignore them and keep going on with his activities. In fact, Adam has shown the capability to survive executing many sports without actually stopping, even if he is hurt somehow at each of them, stopping only when his father had told him he was exaggerating. During a battle, Adam can take on many heavy attacks, including powerful assaults, although he prefers to not take them head-on as the consequences would follow rather quickly. Punches, kicks or any other kind of average physical blow may just make contact with Adam's skin, doing no more than slowing him down in the slightest. Even when taking a single heavy attack, Adam can quickly get up on his feet and continue fighting, going as far as to keep going while being hit by attacks. *'Incredible Durability': Having trained his lifting and striking strength, building up his well-toned muscles, Adam has also developed quite some durability, although according to himself it doesn't equal to his cousin's. Being built up, Adam's muscles had to pass throughout several trials, becoming much harder through time. Training at different places under different criteria, courtesy of his father, had greatly helped to increase Adam's durability as even his resistance towards varying temperatures had changed to better. Not only that but now the usual sword attacks or shattering hits aren't capable of cutting through Adam's flesh nor even breaking his bones, his weight has also not affected this by a large margin, as the only increase he received was that of his muscles becoming more resilient. *'Improved Stamina': To improve both his speed and strength, Adam had to build up a reserve of stamina, big enough to withstand constant run for hours and weights standing on the man's back... *'High Will & Pain-Tolerance': As an Athlete, Adam has learnt the last thing he would do is give up. He has also built up quite the tolerance towards pain... *'Average Intellect': Like his cousin, Damon, Adam is not that much of a genius when it comes to thinking up strategies or solving puzzles... Ways of Combat *'Master Heavy-Bat User': Fitting to his style, Adam is considered and proved that he is indeed a master at the weld of a bat weapon. As a child and junior athlete, Adam practised lots and lots of sports, from Football to Baseball, getting to use a bat in a variety of situations. Indeed, Adam has trained with his powerful metal bat, which was an artifact given to him by an unknown person, for his entire life thus gaining a lot of combat uses for it over the years. For his main combat style, Adam focuses on dealing powerful and quick swings with his artifact, those beginning in the blink of an eye and being executed in the same instant. Adam won't hold back when using this style, seeing how each of his swings are relentless attacks in order to quickly take down or severe damage his opponent. He tries to hit mostly his opponent's limbs in order to decrease their moment, then their torso so that more damage can be dealt, Adam attacks so fast that some of his opponents feel that they're being hit in different spots simultaneously. The mage also has some slower but stronger blows, mainly using those as descending-movement attacks which are so powerful that they can create shockwaves to damage the surrounding environment. In another way, Adam is capable of focusing his skill instead of his strength to such a degree that he won't break apart whatever he hits, instead, sending it flying at astonishing speeds. :* Pitcher Shot (投手撮影 (ピッチャーショット) Pitchā Shotto): Attack deflection... :* Batter Strike (打者スト (バッターストライク) Battā Sutoraiku): Side swipe... :* Catcher Assault (つかまえ突撃 (キャッチャーアサルト) Kyatchā Asaruto): Up-down attacks... :*'Umpire Hit' (審判命中 (アンパイアヒット) Anpaia Hitto): Skilled swipe... *'Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Due to the varied athletic activities he would practice, alongside his father, as a kid, Adam has developed quite some proficiency at the art of street fighting. In fact, as obviously stated, Adam uses his bare hands instead of his metal bat while in a kick-boxing like position, though it should be noted that various members of his family had taught him how to counter-attack certain moves. Indeed, using his hands Adam prefers to attack mostly from his opponent's sides, moving around with his guard up, attacks which are basic heavy punches and kicks. The athlete tries to execute them as if they were a combo in order to break the opponent's guard and balance, allowing for more blows to be delivered and for the opponent to be completely dominated. In fact, Adam has developed such a street fighting style mixed with kickboxing as to compensate if he ever gets away from his signature metal bat. *'Instinctual Strategist': Assorted Others *'Master Baseball Practioner': Magical Abilities High Magical Power: Albeit even as a kid Adam was more of an athlete, he still had inner magical potential, further unlocking it later on his life. Although his reserves aren't that big compared to some powerful mages, they still are wide enough for him to properly use in conjunction with his style and physical prowess. Upon releasing such power even in small quantities, Adam will be surrounded by a red aura of magic that increases the atmosphere in the slight, increasing such quantity would give chills to the weak-willed people close to him. When putting quite some effort in exerting his magical aura, the surrounding environment will suffer slight pressure being put into it, Adam can also influence the nearby people through intimidation of this aura if he wants to. The mercenary has also been shown to use his intimidation aura against monsters in the such, contributing to scare them away whenever he doesn't want to fight. Adam is capable of implementing his magical aura with his attack, thus with his heavy bat in order to deal much more powerful blows against his targets, that without tiring himself very quickly due to the usage of magic. This further implies that Adam is capable of executing a variety of tier spells during combat without running out of reserves, the type of magic he uses helps, even more, the fact he won't be running out of magic so soon. Magic originates from a Magic Origin (魔原 Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs ethernano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; this is precisely what a Magic Origin is. If the case becomes empty, ethernano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. Adam has gained such reserves due to the special and intense training employed by his mercenary family. *'Expert Eternano Control': Despite not being better than the average magician at the usage of magic, Adam has trained himself in controlling its raw energy. Eternano is the source of magic for all mages, everyone including Adam possess their own magical container, Adam has learnt how to manipulate the ethernano inside said container along with some of the ones found in the atmosphere. With not-so-advanced levels of its usage, Adam has been shown to be capable of using the particles as a coat around himself or others within proximity, doing so as means to create an invisible force that acts like a barrier. Such an application enhances both defense and offense, although not by much, as Adam's attacks become more heavy-natured and attacks given to him have much less effect than they would normally. Magic Amplifier (アンプリファイア Anpurifaia): Is a caster type of magic that allows its user to boost his/her attributes and strangely their feelings. It was developed by Margaret via the study of lots of famous mages natural abilities. When the user activates this magic, they first start by focusing it on a specific natural ability of theirs, and then the user charges their magical energy into the area and increases it by how much they can add to it or how much they would prefer to have. In some cases, the user is capable of increasing their natural strength, becoming much more durable, doubling their own speed or thought process, and in some cases even increase their own emotions at times. However, this magic also has great risks itself, due to the ability to boost natural abilities; it is limited a single ability at a time and cannot be switched in instants. The ability will not increase a user's own magical energy due to the magic depending on the output before hand, and the user is not able to increase other spell abilities unless they revolve around physical contact. In addition, the user is capable transferring the amplified power to any being or object that they desire, granting them a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of their choice, granting them the user's boosted power; though at the time the user's power is transferred to his target, their own powers are drained to the point that it seems as if they had never received these boosts. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of magical power between the user and the target; however, it should be noted if utilized against a foe, the user can use the lines to swing their target around. Once Amplifier has been mastered, the user is capable of using the magic of "amplifying" their power to the point that it forces to open their Magic Container, unlocking their Second Origin for a variable amount of time; said time depending on the user's magical power. Adam has shown himself to employ this magic rather basically, in fact, at its very basic concept. He prefers to enhance some of his physical attributes when he needs it the most. If his strength is not enough, Adam will just amplify it for it to reach higher levels and possibly reach his own limit, doing such a thing with two or three other attributes, although he doesn't enhance them all. Notably, Adam chooses to enhance only one attribute at a time, doing so as to not produce much of a toll on his body. One thing he often enhances are his magical senses for the very fact that he is not so proficient with them, indeed, Adam has a hard time feeling other people's magical presences. Although not shown yet, Adam has stated that he could possibly enhance someone else in a single attribute as long as he is not enhancing himself and his target is a single person. He can set up any attribute they want, saying they also must be within an one-kilometer radius or else the effect will shrug off them. Aside from enhancing people and himself, Adam has a likability to also enhance his own artifact, Eva, as to make it much more durable. Despite that being his main purpose, Adam has also been seen putting a variety of other effects into the metal bat. *'Attack Power-Up '(攻撃力アップ Kōgeki Pawā Appu): *'Defense Power-Up '(国防パワーアップ Kokubō Pawā Appu): *'Hit Power-Up '(パワーアップヒット Hitto Pawā Appu): Equipment Artifact of Eva (エバの珍品 Eba no Chinpin): As pointed out by Adam himself, like its parent artifact Pythias, Eva is quite a mysterious artifact in itself. It's unknown who or what had given this item to Adam but it is known that he is quite grateful for having such a weapon. Like Pythias, it is unknown what kind of material compounds this artifact, although it is safe to say that it is rare and durable. Oddly for its name, which implies something complex, it has a very simple appearance and power, in fact, it takes the looks of a very simple-looking silver bat. Later on it is revealed that the Eva is indeed a false artifact in one way, it has no special power or feature other than the fact that it is much more durable than the average metal, said to be nearly as strong as Diamond. Status It's unknown when Adam was given this status, but it is assumed they were given during the Galley Island's tournament as the rest of his cousin's statuses were shown too. Quote Trivia *He is based on Metal Bat from the OnePunch-Man Series. *Adam seems to have a pompadour hair similar to both his father's and grandfather's. It's unknown if he got this hair style based on their influence. **Dante once speculated it's in their genes, though this is unconfirmed either. *In terms of physical combat, Adam is said to be one of the best in the Family, along with Damon. *According to Damon, Adam swears off since a very young age, with his favorite words being "Holy shit", "Bitch", "Motherfucker" and "Fuck", the latter topping the rest in terms of usage. *According to an Interviewer: **Adam's special skill is his Manliness. **His signature technique is unknown. **Adam's hobby is doing missions. **Adam's routine is that of a mage's. **His favorite food is pizza. **Adam wishes to fight anyone who may give him thrill during battle. **Adam is right-handed. **Adam's complex is the fact his clothes get torn apart too often. **The people Adam respects the most are Dante, Shan, Hendou and Daisuke. **Adam doesn't wish to be enemies with any of his cousins. *'Adam' is Hebrew for Man although it can also mean To be red, referencing his manliness and his like for the color red. Draco comes from greek and can mean either Dragon or also Rigorous, reflecting the immense rigorousness he got when battling. His D. stands for Dare, referencing his personality. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Koma Inu mage Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Draco Family Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Guild